


Обман зрения

by Kita_Luiddinas



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, детектив, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_Luiddinas/pseuds/Kita_Luiddinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Интриги нужно плести умеючи. И Изая Орихара как никто искушен в этом вопросе!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обман зрения

30 ноября. 02:33  
Ночь выдалась темной и холодной. То и дело дул порывистый колючий ветер, гнал куда-то грозовые тучи, шатал деревья, заставляя их гнуться и протяжно поскрипывать, срывал с веток желтеющие листья, и либо уносил их прочь, либо швырял на лобовое стекло одинокой неприметной машине, которая бодро неслась вперед по шоссе, освещая себе путь желтоватым светом фар.   
Внутри машины же, напротив, было тепло, а тишина стояла прямо-таки гробовая.  
– Глухое местечко, – пробормотал, наконец, Изая, неподвижно сидя на переднем пассажирском сидении.  
– Заткнись, – сквозь зубы прошипел Шизуо, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в руль.   
– Ты не нервничай, а то вместо одного трупа станет целых три. Или пусти меня за руль, – фыркнул информатор и покосился на давнего недруга, который волею судеб внезапно оказался подельником.  
– Иди к черту, а! Нельзя просто так взять и заткнуться?! – проорал тот, всем корпусом развернувшись к Изае.  
– Смотри на дорогу, твою мать! – завопил в свою очередь Орихара, хватаясь за руль и выправляя автомобиль, который уже вознамерился было посетить ближайший кювет. – Придурок чертов, ты нас всех тут чуть не угробил!  
– Кого это «всех»? Если ты не забыл, у нас труп Тома в багажнике! – зарычал Хейваджима, притормозив у обочины. – И я был бы счастлив, сволочь, если бы вместо него там валялся ты!  
– Хватит ломать комедию. Между прочим, это не я собственноручно своего начальника отправил к праотцам, – Изая рывком открыл дверцу и выбрался наружу. – Пошли уже.  
– Сдурел? Да мы в два счета тут попадемся, – возмутился телохранитель ныне покойного босса.  
– Не попадемся. Да и не поеду я с тобой дальше, ты – чокнутый, – информатор передернул плечами и направился к багажнику.  
Шизуо, громко матерясь, выполз из машины и пошел следом.   
Как назло, начинался дождь. Несколько первых крупных капель громко расшиблись о железную крышу автомобиля, а одна умудрилась попасть Шизуо прямо в лоб, заставив того поморщиться как от зубной боли.   
– И что, вот так просто закопаем? – раздраженно поинтересовался он, прикурив сигарету.  
– Есть идея получше? – ехидно отозвался Изая и вытащил из багажника какой-то мешок, а за ним и лопату. – Мог бы и помочь, твой шеф вроде не страдал анорексией.  
Хейваджима нечленораздельно выругался и взялся за один конец ткани, в которую был завернут не так давно распрощавшийся с жизнью Танака Том.   
– Бери его и пошли, – бросил через плечо информатор, включил фонарик и направился куда-то в чащу леса.   
Шизуо мысленно проклял все на свете, сгреб тело и направился за стремительно удаляющимся Изаей, старательно отгоняя назойливую мысль о том, как все до одури глупо и нелепо получилось.

Орихара чертыхнулся, поскользнувшись на мокрой из-за не на шутку разошедшегося дождя земле и остановился, с чистой совестью вручил Шизуо лопату, а затем отошел в сторонку, мотивируя тем, что это не он носит гордое звание самого сильного человека всея Икебукуро, да и вообще лопата нашлась только одна.  
Хейваджима с трудом подавил в себе желание пару раз пройтись черенком Изае по хребту и, скрипя зубами, принялся копать.  
– Давай быстрее, – послышался дрожащий от нетерпения голос Изаи спустя полчаса.  
Шизуо тут же выпрямился и послал ему полный ярости взгляд.   
– Лучше заткнись, – процедил он, вытирая лоб тыльной стороной ладони. Когда-то белые рукава его барменской формы теперь были заляпаны комьями грязи, а спину щипало от насквозь пропитавшего и рубашку и жилетку пота.  
Изая поднялся с корточек и принялся нарезать круги вокруг импровизированной могилы, в которой по пояс барахтался Шизуо. Какое-то время он просто молча ошивался рядом, распинывая намокшие опавшие листья, пока окончательно не продрог.  
– Все, хватит, вылезай, – скомандовал он.   
Хейваджима хмуро глянул на него, но подчинился.   
Едва он оказался на поверхности, Изая проворно подтащил к краю ямы захваченный из машины мешок и принялся рассыпать какой-то белый порошок неизвестного происхождения.  
– Это что? – подозрительно спросил Шизуо.  
Орихара состроил презрительную гримасу.  
– Это известь, Шизу-чан, – ответил он, криво ухмыльнувшись. – Известь отбивает трупный запах, поэтому нашего друга тут никто не учует. Что бы ты без меня делал?  
– Без тебя я бы сейчас спал дома, – огрызнулся его подельник и нервно чиркнул зажигалкой.  
– Найди несколько веток, – скомандовал Орихара.  
– А ключи от квартиры, где деньги лежат, не найти? – ядовито отозвался Хейваджима, однако отправился на поиски.  
Когда он вернулся, тело Тома уже покоилось в свежевырытой могиле.  
– Давай быстрее, накрывай так, чтобы оставалось пространство между трупом и ветками, – активно жестикулируя, раскомандовался информатор. Шизуо подавил в себе дикое желание огреть его лопатой и столкнуть следом.   
Когда с импровизированным настилом было покончено, они накрыли его той тканью, в которую был закутан Том, и спешно засыпали яму землей.  
– Совсем неглубокая, – недовольно пробормотал Хейваджима.  
– Да не гунди, его никто не найдет, – отмахнулся Изая. – Пойдем, а то кто-нибудь может заметить машину на шоссе.  
Шизуо ещё на пару мгновений задержался, потом подхватил с земли лопату и будто нехотя поплелся за бодро шагающим впереди Орихарой Изаей, которого ненавидел вот уже столько лет и с которым за какую-то долю секунды оказался связан страшной тайной.

На сей раз право сесть за руль отвоевал невыносимый Изая. Впрочем, Шизуо не сильно-то сопротивлялся – после активной работы в роли могильщика и всех связанных с этим делом событий хотелось просто лечь и забыться. Пожалуй, Хейваджима и сам ещё до конца не мог поверить в то, что произошло. Поэтому он молча уселся рядом с Изаей и уставился в окно, не желая видеть нахальную рожу своего ненавистного подельника. Если бы ещё несколько часов назад кто-нибудь сказал бы ему, что он будет закапывать в лесу своего босса, а по совместительству и давнего приятеля Тома Танаку, вместе с человеком, возглавляющим его персональный хит-парад ненависти, он бы просто избил такого шутника хорошенько. Но сейчас он едет с Орихарой Изаей в угнанной со стоянки машине, и всего, что случилось, уже никак не исправить.  
Шизуо закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку сиденья. Мерзкие мыслишки, что все это время назойливо мельтешили где-то на краю сознания, обрадовано захлопали в ладоши и немедленно заполнили собой пустоту, что воцарилась в голове бывшего телохранителя, когда он начал проваливаться в сон. 

28 ноября, 11:43.

– Селти! Селти, ты дома? – Заголосил Шинра Кишитани, едва прикрыв за собой входную дверь. Он знал, что ему не ответят по чисто техническим причинам, однако привычкам своим изменять не собирался. Тем более, Селти всегда могла зашвырнуть в него диванной подушкой, чтоб не вопил, что она не раз и проделывала.   
Однако на сей раз ни подушки, ни другого предмета мебели в него не прилетело. Шинра сделал пару шагов вглубь квартиры, прислушался, а затем улыбнулся и смело зашагал в гостиную.   
Селти сидела за столом и увлеченно стучала пальцами по клавиатуре, набирая кому-то сообщение.   
– Опять в чате безобразничаешь? – поинтересовался молодой человек и погладил подругу по плечам.   
– У меня выдалось свободное утро, почему бы нет?– валькирия проворно настрочила ответ в пустом текстовом документе. – С поисками головы пока тоже все глухо. А как у тебя дела на работе?  
– Да вроде бы ничего необычного, – нелегальный доктор опустился на диван и с наслаждением вытянул ноги. – Эх, хорошо быть кисою, хорошо собакою… впрочем, быть великодушным доктором тоже неплохо, – заключил он удовлетворенно.  
– Доктором, не имеющим лицензии и штопающим преимущественно отморозков, заметь, – безапелляционно заявила Селти. – Кофе?  
– Ага, будь добра, – бессовестно мурлыкнул он, проигнорировав шпильку.  
Валькирия встала и не спеша направилась на кухню. Из шеи вслед за ней темным шлейфом протянулась загадочная дымка, которая до сих пор вызывала живейший интерес у Шинры, несмотря на то, что он имел счастье лицезреть ее с самых юных лет, когда и познакомился с, в прямом смысле потерявшей голову, Селти.   
– Когда это закончится, я возьму отпуск, и мы с тобой уедем куда-нибудь в горы, поселимся в маленьком домике и пару недель проживем так, будто других людей на свете не существует, – мечтательно проговорил Шинра, едва Селти появилась в дверном проеме.  
– Что закончится? – спросила она, поставив чашку кофе на столик и опустившись рядом на диван.  
– Мои грязные делишки, разумеется, – расплываясь в глумливой усмешке, ответил Кишитани и едва успел увернуться от подушки, которой вооружилась грозная безголовая всадница Селти.  
– Ты опять что-то недоговариваешь, да? – её пальцы отбивали сердитый ритм, и Шинра сообразил, что грозит ему это ничем иным, как очередной лекцией на тему: «Ты же обещал ничего от меня не скрывать».  
Спасительной соломинкой оказался телефонный звонок.   
Молодой человек бросился к нему как к родному и протараторил в трубку: «Я Вас внимательно слушаю!». Спустя пару секунд от идиотской ухмылки не осталось и следа, на смену ей пришли серьезное выражение лица, складка между бровей и плотно сжатые губы.   
– Кто звонил? – спросила Селти, когда Шинра положил трубку.  
– На работу срочно вызывают, – он рассеянно улыбнулся и направился к выходу.  
– А инструменты захватить не хочешь? – дуллахан подхватила с кресла чемоданчик с медицинскими инструментами и вручила его Шинре, а затем добавила: – Не ввязывайся в неприятности, ладно?  
– Ладно, – он снова улыбнулся и вышел за дверь.

14:45  
– Что значит, сегодня же вечером?! – возмущенно переспросил Шинра, расхаживая по кабинету.  
– То и значит, – с ледяным спокойствием ответила сидящая в кресле женщина. – Сегодня в десять препарат должен быть передан их представителю через посредника. Никаких личных встреч.  
Шинра подался вперед и оперся руками о стол, в упор глядя на неё поверх очков.  
– Намие, ты не хуже меня знаешь, что его ещё нельзя использовать. Побочные действия…  
– Это уже не наша проблема, – холодно прервала его собеседница. – Заказчик предупрежден о последствиях использования препарата в том виде, в котором он находится сейчас. С нас снимается вся ответственность.   
– Ответственность за тех, на ком он будет испытываться и кто пострадает в процессе с нас никто снять не сможет, – раздраженно пробормотал Кишитани и отвернулся к окну.  
– Не строй из себя того, кем ты не являешься, – Намие Ягири сухо усмехнулась. – Надо было думать тогда, когда ты ещё мог не соглашаться на эту работу. А теперь, будь добр, не создавай проблем.   
Шинра взглянул на неё через плечо и уже хотел было что-то ответить, когда его внимание привлекла ползущая вниз ручка двери.  
– Посетителей вроде не предвиделось, – озадаченно пробормотал он.  
Намие тоже оглянулась, как раз в тот момент, когда дверь приоткрылась, и в комнату вошел Сейджи, её младший брат.  
– Сейджи, что ты здесь делаешь? – ласково спросила Ягири-старшая, тут же подорвавшись с кресла.  
– У меня к тебе есть одна незначительная просьба, сестра, – ответил парень. – Ты говорила, что я могу прийти в любое время, но, похоже, на сей раз выбрал его неудачно.  
– Вовсе нет, – Намие приобняла брата за плечи. – Погоди секунду за дверью, я сейчас закончу.  
Старшеклассник вышел, перед этим одарив Шинру безразличным взглядом.  
– В принципе, говорить уже не о чем, – сказала Намие, прислонившись спиной к двери. – Ты позаботишься о доставке? Только не сваляй дурака, не забывай, что это сулит нам обоим весьма внушительное вознаграждение.  
– Думаю, можно переложить это на плечи Орихары, – Шинра принялся барабанить пальцами по столу. – Как ни крути, а это именно он свел нас с заказчиком и он отвечает за то, чтобы сделка прошла успешно.  
Ягири без стеснения поморщилась.  
– Тогда связывайся с ним сам, я не буду.  
– Ладно, ладно. Я зайду вечером, – сказал Шинра и вышел в любезно распахнутую перед ним дверь, наткнувшись на ожидавшего своей очереди задумчивого Сейджи.

Оказавшись на улице, Кишитани поежился и поплотнее закутался в пальто. Конец ноября выдался на редкость мерзким – с небом, затянутым низкими темными тучами, холодным порывистым ветром и ледяными дождями. В такую погоду хотелось просто зарыться с головой под одеяло и впасть в спячку до весны. Вот только кто бы позволил.  
Шинра задрал голову и посмотрел на небо. И дураку было ясно, что дождь мог начаться в любой момент, но молодой человек решил, что минут десять у него ещё есть, поэтому не спеша направился в ближайший сквер, где уселся на лавочку и замерзшими пальцами принялся пролистывать номера в телефонной книге в поисках Орихары Изаи.

16:33  
Ливень был уже в самом разгаре. Шинра сидел у окна в какой-то кафешке и попивал горячий американо, меланхолично наблюдая за наперегонки бегущими по стеклу ручейками.  
Изая появился минут через двадцать, чем-то страшно довольный и с зонтом. Просочился в услужливо приоткрытую официантом дверь и ухмыльнулся, заприметив Шинру.  
– Отличная погодка, не правда ли? – проговорил он елейным тоном, когда уселся напротив бывшего однокашника.  
– Лучше не бывает, – хмуро пробубнил тот, отхлебывая кофе.  
– Так что за дело? Ты, кажется, упоминал, что это не телефонный разговор, – Орихара наклонился чуть вперед и подпер руками подбородок.  
– Препарат нужно отправить сегодня вечером, – понизив голос сказал Шинра.  
Орихара перестал ухмыляться и сделался задумчивым.  
– С чего вдруг такая спешка? – спросил он, наконец.  
Кишитани передернул плечами.   
– Не знаю.   
– Хм… Хорошо, – Изая добыл из кармана мобильник и уткнулся в него. – Твоя дорогая до сих пор ни о чем не подозревает?  
– Нет, – Шинра вздохнул и отвернулся. Эта тема явно не пришлась ему по душе.  
– Однако я не знаю, кому можно доверить перевозку такого ценного товара, кроме…  
– Не впутывай её, ладно? – раздраженно перебил его нелегальный доктор.  
Изая поднял на него глаза. Казалось, он что-то старательно обдумывал.  
– Ну, допустим, так… – сказал он, чуть погодя. – Селти не узнает, что это за товар и откуда он.   
Кишитани скептически хмыкнул.  
– Да брось, здесь нет никакого подвоха, – информатор ухмыльнулся и хитро прищурился. – Она получит эту штуку от другого человека.  
– С чего вдруг ты так быстро согласился? – Шинра глянул на него поверх очков.  
– Да я же душка, – Орихара хохотнул и развел руками. – Ну так что? Где товар?  
– Найдешь через пару часов в той камере хранения, которая была арендована месяц назад. У тебя должен быть дубликат ключа, если я не ошибаюсь. Их человек будет ждать в аэропорту в одиннадцать вечера.   
– Вот и ладненько, – сказал Изая, поднимаясь из-за столика. – Ну, я пошел.  
Уже у самой двери он вдруг обернулся и махнул рукой на прощание, ещё больше взбудоражив и без того разнервничавшегося до предела Шинру.   
Промучившись в кафе ещё около получаса, Кишитани, наконец, взял себя в руки и встал, вознамерившись поспешить обратно в лабораторию, где его уже должен был ждать готовый к отправке препарат.  
Дождь и не думал заканчиваться. Правда, на смену ливню пришла противная морось, никак не улучшавшая и без того плохое настроение. Поэтому на сей раз Шинра поднял воротник пальто, нахохлился и понесся к месту назначения самым быстрым шагом, на который был способен.   
На входе в здание, где располагалась лаборатория, он неожиданно столкнулся в дверях с Сейджи, который явно куда-то спешил. Завидев Шинру, старшеклассник торопливо поклонился и сбежал вниз по мокрой лестнице, пару раз едва не поскользнувшись. Шинра обернулся и посмотрел удивленно ему вслед. «Что они там такого делали с сестрицей, если он как ошпаренный выбежал?», – мимолетно подумал он, но, вспомнив, зачем пришел, мотнул головой, желая избавиться от посторонних мыслей, и торопливо зашагал дальше.   
В кабинете, в котором они с Намие не так давно беседовали, было пусто. Шинра снял пальто и бросил его на край дивана, а сам направился к окну, подумывая, куда могла запропаститься Ягири-старшая. Тут же вспомнился ее брат, куда-то явно спешивший.   
Подумав о том, что Намие сейчас как раз готовит препарат к отправке, Шинра решил не ждать и направился в лабораторию, попутно размышляя о том, что они могли тут делать так долго.   
Спуститься на первый подземный этаж, пройти процедуру подтверждения личности и выдержать пятиминутную прогулку по узкому белому коридору, в котором шаги отражаются от стен и эхом разносятся дальше. Спуститься ещё на пять ступенек вниз и ввести код, чтобы дверь с тихим жужжанием отъехала в сторону и впустила внутрь просторной комнаты, уставленной различной аппаратурой, большими стеллажами с документацией и бессчетным количеством всяких баночек, колбочек, пробирок и прочей так милой сердцу Шинры исследовательской утварью и обнаружить, что лаборатория пустует точно также, как и покинутый вот только что кабинет.  
Шинра сделал несколько шагов вглубь помещения и остановился, заприметив на одном из столов плотный томик, носящий гордое название «Капитал». Парень ухмыльнулся. Все-таки когда надо, Намие была на диво изобретательна и непредсказуема. Фокус был стар как мир, но от этого не менее эффективен. Попытавшись осторожно ухватить первые несколько страниц, Шинра обнаружил, что весят они куда больше, чем предполагалось. Практически не удивившись, он раскрыл «книгу» на середине и узрел небольшую ампулу с буровато-красной жидкостью, намертво вмурованную в одну из металлических пластин, служивших «страницами». Оставалось только подхватить «книжку», засунуть под мышку и уйти, что Шинра и сделал бы, если б не заметил лежащую рядом записку, которая гласила: «Дела. Когда буду – не знаю. Намие». Предположив, что ее внезапное исчезновение как-то связано с Сейджи, Шинра подумал о том, что стоит поспешить доставить товар в камеру хранения. 

17:05  
Изая добрался до Саншайн 60 как раз тогда, когда кончился дождь. Едва не угодив в лужу при выходе из метро, он чуть слышно выругался. Все же такое время года – сущий ад на земле, а метро в час пик – филиал Гестапо, соответственно.  
Орихара органично влился в поток людей, в котором благополучно перебрался на противоположную сторону улицы, и нырнул в один из неприметных переулков между домами. Там он проворно набрал номер Селти и принялся терпеливо ждать. Когда гудки, наконец, оборвались, и на том конце провода наступила полная тишина, Изая со всей присущей ему жизнерадостностью затрещал:  
– Приветствую самого незаменимого и загадочного перевозчика. Если перевозчик не занят, могу ли я попросить его выполнить одно небольшое поручение? Ой, можешь не отвечать, жду сообщения, – с этими словами он нажал на «Отбой» и ухмыльнулся, а получив утвердительный ответ, даже хихикнул и, запустив руки глубоко в карманы своей любимой куртки с меховой оторочкой, прогулочным шагом пошел в неизвестном направлении.  
Как только он вырулил обратно на Саншайн 60,то едва не был сбит с ног куда-то очень спешившим подростком, тянувшим за руку девушку.   
– Прошу прощения, – скороговоркой проговорил старшеклассник.  
– Ничего, все в по… – Изая осекся, когда увидел девушку. – Все в по-о-олном порядке.  
Парнишка чуть кивнул и спешно ретировался, увлекая за собой подругу.  
– Да это же никак Ягири Сейджи, да ещё и вместе с милашкой с лицом нашей незаменимой всадницы на черном байке, – информатор расплылся в улыбке и даже не сразу заметил, что сказал это вслух.

– Сейджи, постой, зачем мы так торопимся? – задыхаясь на бегу спросила девушка.  
– Мы уедем. Далеко уедем. Туда, где нас не найдут, – ответил он и остановился, чтобы дать им обоим отдышаться. – Ты ведь со мной, Мика?  
– Я всегда с тобой, куда бы ты ни пошел, – она улыбнулась. – Но почему мы должны убегать?  
Ягири несколько мгновений помедлил, затем достал из кармана школьного пиджака небольшую красную ампулу.   
– Это дала мне сестра. Мы отвезем это, передадим кое-какой организации и нам заплатят. Нам заплатят достаточно, чтобы мы могли больше не возвращаться сюда никогда, – он обхватил ее лицо ладонями.  
– Как скажешь, Сейджи, – девушка засветилась от счастья.  
– Идем, – он снова крепко сжал ее руку в своей и они поспешили дальше.

18:42  
Изая удобно устроился в небольшой забегаловке на одной из станций метро и расслабленно наблюдал за спешащими по домам людьми. Он мог бы поклясться, что с полчаса назад видел даже Шинру, который, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам, быстрым шагом направлялся к камерам хранения, чтобы оставить ему, Изае, подарок.   
Выждав ещё несколько минут, информатор набрал номер Тома Танаки, босса так горячо ненавидимого информатором Хэйвадзимы Шизуо.   
– Привет, – сказал он в трубку, когда на том конце провода послышалось «Танака слушает».  
– Орихара? С чего бы вдруг тебе мне звонить? – удивился Том.  
– Да есть такое дело, – Изая добавил в голос нотки раздражения. – Сестричек моих помнишь?  
– Э… Маиру и Курури? Ну да, а что?  
– Тут такое дело… ты не мог бы передать от них братцу Шизу-чана одну вещицу? Ты же знаешь, у нас с этой блондинкой крашеной отношения не очень, поэтому я решил поинтересоваться, не сможешь ли ты мне помочь.  
– А что за вещица-то? – Том вздохнул. Затея ему явно нравилась не очень.  
– Шкатулка с любовными письмами, – хохотнув, ответил Орихара.  
– Ладно, – ответил Танака нехотя.  
– И да, лучше, если Шизу-чан обо мне и нашем разговоре вообще не услышит, – вкрадчиво произнес Изая. – Посылку доставят в течение часа, будь готов.  
– Надеюсь, ты не задумал никакую гадость, – укоризненно сказал Том.  
– Ну что ты, если б я задумал гадость, я бы нашел другой способ, как досадить твоему телохранителю, – промурлыкал информатор и положил трубку, а затем поднялся и не спеша направился к камере хранения. Открыв ячейку, он пару мгновений тупо пялился на то, что там лежало, затем осторожно взял книгу под названием «Капитал» в руки и ухмыльнулся, почувствовав ее тяжесть. Не утерпев, он украдкой приоткрыл ее на середине и, увидев то, что и рассчитывал увидеть, завернул находку в непрозрачную бумагу и отправился на встречу с Селти.

Сумерки сгущались. Как только Изая шагнул на территорию пустынного сквера, то принялся активно вертеть головой в поисках всадницы. Та оказалась как всегда пунктуальна и уже ждала его, сидя под деревом на своем черном байке, который, как подозревал Изая, изначально был, по всей видимости, лошадью.   
– Вечерочек добрый! – Изая заулыбался и принялся энергично махать рукой, однако, не встретив аналогичного теплого приветствия, успокоился.   
– Кто адресат? – сразу же поинтересовалась Селти.  
– Том Танака, вот адрес, – Изая протянул ей клочок бумаги и сверток.  
– Как доставлю – сообщу, – с этими словами дуллахан круто развернулась на своем байке и умчалась прочь, оставив Орихару, который так и не сдвинулся с места, продолжая смотреть ей вслед и криво ухмыляться.

19:25  
– Тебе посылка, – сказал Том, едва появившись в кабинете.  
Шизуо оторвал голову от спинки кресла и пробурчал что-то невразумительное с зажатой в зубах сигаретой.  
– Не знаю, перевозчик привез, – ответил босс, угадав предсказуемый вопрос. – Точнее, это даже не тебе, а твоему брату. Просили передать шкатулку с кучей любовных писем от фанаток, – он чуть усмехнулся.  
Шизуо закатил глаза.  
– Сами бы и передавали, – проворчал он.   
– Он же сегодня вечером улетает на съемки? – Том положил сверток на край стола и принялся рыться в документах.  
– Видимо, – безучастно ответил Хейваджима.  
– Вот и съездишь проводишь заодно, – заключил Том.  
– Ладно, ладно, съезжу, – раздраженно ответил Шизуо. Он чувствовал себя неловко, но признаваться в этом не хотелось. Даже несмотря на то, что с Каской они стали видеться довольно редко после того, как его актерская карьера пошла в гору, Шизуо по-прежнему не мог отделаться от привычки по-своему опекать брата.  
– Кстати, нас с нетерпением поджидает ещё пара должников, так что поднимайся, пойдем вершить разбой, – сказал Том, улыбнувшись. Видимо, настроение у него отчего-то улучшилось в разы. – А потом можешь быть свободен. И посылочку не забудь.  
Собравшийся было выйти за дверь Шизуо с кислой миной вернулся за свертком, засунул его под мышку и удивленно вздернул бровь.  
– Не поклонницы, а графоманы какие-то, – проворчал он и отправился вслед за боссом.

21:40  
Шинра вставил в замочную скважину ключ и повернул два раза. Ввалившись в квартиру, он захлопнул за собой дверь и прислонился спиной к стене, молясь, чтобы Селти не было дома.   
После того, как он оставил препарат в камере хранения, на душе стало ещё неспокойнее. Шинра бесцельно бродил по улицам в крайней задумчивости. Отчего-то вся эта затея нравилась ему все меньше и меньше. В конце концов, он развернулся и едва ли не бегом направился обратно к камере хранения. Да, он позвонит Изае, скажет, что препарат ещё не готов. Попросит подождать ещё каких-то пару недель… Он же врач, черт возьми! Он доктор, а не палач, которому все равно, что будет, лишь бы досталась лишняя пара сапог.   
… Шинра едва не застонал от досады, когда открыл металлическую дверцу. Внутри камеры было уже пусто. А это значило, что поздно уже что-либо пытаться исправить. Процесс запущен, обжалованию не подлежит.   
Кишитани устало потер глаза и отлип от стенки.  
– Селти, ты дома? – спросил он негромко.   
Никто не отозвался. «Может, оно и хорошо», – подумал молодой человек, снимая с себя пальто. Однако, не успел он отойти от двери, как раздался стук. Шинра распахнул дверь и увидел Селти.  
– Нежданная работа, – сообщила она, переступая порог. – А потом по дороге домой встретила Анри, мы немного поболтали  
– Понятно, – сказал Шинра, попытавшись улыбнуться.  
– Что-то случилось? На тебе лица нет, – Селти встала напротив и потрогала молодому человеку лоб. – Ты не заболел?  
– Селти, послушай… – Шинра сжал ее руку в своей и замолк, уставившись в пол. Потом вдруг рассмеялся и ляпнул: – Погодка отвратная, замерз как драный кот.  
Валькирия несколько секунд стояла и, казалось, внимательно смотрела на него. Затем молча взяла за руку, отвела в гостиную и усадила на диван, а сама села рядом.  
– Ты мне ничего не хочешь рассказать? – спросила она.  
Шинра посмотрел на ней и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
– Хочу рассказать, что я идиот, – сказал он глухо. – Пару месяцев назад меня нашла Намие Ягири и предложила поучаствовать в создании некоего препарата, который будет нацелен на ускоренную регенерацию мышечных и костных тканей, а также на повышение выносливости. Она сказала, что этот проект был заказан одной весьма влиятельной иностранной организацией, которая собирается использовать его в качестве допинга для тренировки своих людей. – Шинра вздохнул. – Но мы не успели довести дело до конца, побочные эффекты после приема этой штуки довольно опасны и болезненны, и разрыв связок от чрезмерной нагрузки – самое безобидное, что я могу вообразить. Однако никого это не волнует, препарат потребовали в срочном порядке. Я теперь вообще сомневаюсь, что нам назвали настоящую цель для его применения. – Он замолчал и посмотрел на сидящую рядом валькирию.  
– Мне бы побить тебя хорошенько, – ответила она после долгой паузы. – Но ты, похоже, уже сам себя живьем закопал. Как далеко уже посылка?  
– Думаю, на пути в аэропорт, – Шинра пожал плечами. – Стой ты же не… – он осекся.  
– Именно. Я же да, – передразнила его Селти. – Кто получатель?  
– Какой-то посредник, детали не уточнялись. Я слышал, у них опознавательный знак – белая лилия.  
– Плохо дело. Погоди секунду, – Селти принялась кому-то что-то быстро писать. Через пару минут она получила ответ и удовлетворенно хлопнула в ладоши. – Нам поможет Анри. Точнее, дети Сайки нам помогут отыскать в аэропорту человека с белой лилией. Я тоже поеду, а ты сиди и не высовывайся, чтобы не вляпаться ещё больше.

22: 20  
– Прости, что тебе пришлось меня подвозить, – сказал Шизуо, едва они с Томом вылезли из машины последнего.  
– Да пустяки, кто ж знал, что мы так долго провозимся с этим Саватори, будь он неладен, – ответил он, захлопывая дверцу. – Но мы, вроде бы, не опоздали.  
– Вроде бы нет, – согласился Шизуо, глядя на здание аэропорта. – Ладно, я скоро.

Хейваджима стремительно двинулся по направлению к зданию, подгоняемый нехорошим предчувствием. По дороге он то и дело замечал людей, которые стояли и только то и делали, что внимательно вглядывались в прохожих. Ему это почему-то не понравилось, хотя он сам не мог до конца сообразить, что именно в этих людях было отталкивающим.   
И без того хмурое настроение грозилось вообще уползти под плинтус, поэтому Шизуо прошмыгнул внутрь аэропорта и принялся высматривать брата.

Селти притормозила чуть поодаль от автостоянки, чтобы остаться как можно незаметнее, и помогла Анри спуститься на землю. К ним тут же подошли двое парней бандитской наружности.  
– Нас тут около двух сотен, но мы пока что ничего не нашли, мама, – сказал один из них, обращаясь к Анри.   
Второй просто стоял рядом и смотрел на нее пустым взглядом. Если приглядеться, то можно было заметить, что цвет глаз обоих мужчин приобрел слабый красноватый оттенок. Так проклятый клинок Сайка выделял носителей своих детей.  
– Постарайтесь, пожалуйста, это очень важно, – тихо сказала Анри.  
– Да, мама, – хором ответили парни и удалились.  
Прошло ещё около десяти минут, когда толпа возле входа в аэропорт подозрительно оживилась.   
«Час от часу не легче, – подумала Селти, углядев среди толпы телохранителей Каску Хэйвадзиму. – Теперь ещё и толкучку создадут».

Услышав, как снаружи в унисон завопили сразу несколько девушек, Шизуо понял, что дождался. Он отошел чуть в сторону, так, чтобы не мешать снующим туда-сюда работникам аэропорта и увидел Каску, который только-только вырвался из трепетных рук фанаток и пытался спешно ретироваться, чтобы добраться живым до таможенного контроля.   
Шизуо он заметил сразу же, замедлил шаг и остановился. На обычно безэмоциональном лице можно было заметить даже тень приятного удивления.   
– Вот… пришел проводить, – сказал Шизуо, натянуто улыбаясь.  
– Спасибо, – ответил Каска.  
– Ну, я пошел, – Хейваджима-старший развернулся, чтобы уйти, и услышал вслед: «Я позвоню, когда вернусь».  
Только спустя пару минут Шизуо вспомнил про посылку, которую обещал передать. Он обернулся, однако Каски уже и след простыл, остался только один из его зазевавшихся телохранителей, но и тот вот-вот намеревался исчезнуть.  
– Эй, эй ты! – окликнул его Шизуо. Молодой человек обернулся и удивленно посмотрел на него. – Ты же охраняешь Каску?   
Тот молча кивнул.  
– Я забыл передать, – Хейваджима протянул сверток. – Отдай ему в самолете.  
– О, хорошо, спасибо, – телохранитель смущенно улыбнулся и взял подарок. Шизуо успел заметить на его безымянном пальце перстень с изображением белой лилии. – Я передам.  
– Ну тогда пока, – Шизуо махнул рукой на прощание и быстрым шагом направился к выходу.

– Мы видели его, – хором сказали двое подошедших мужчин и одна женщина. – Но мы не могли подойти, слишком много шумихи.  
– Как он выглядит? – спросила Анри.  
– Молодой человек в черном европейском костюме, на безымянном пальце правой руки у него перстень с белой лилией.  
– Как же нам его… – Анри умолкла, призадумавшись.  
– Хейваджима Шизуо что-то передавал ему, мама, – сказал мужчина бандитской наружности, как только подошел.  
– Шизуо?! Надо срочно его найти, он сможет помочь! – Селти ринулась ко входу в аэропорт и едва не сбила выходящего Хэйвадзиму с ног.  
Тот удивленно посмотрел на нее и на подоспевшую Анри с командой «болельщиков».  
– Ты что тут делаешь? – спросил он, обращаясь к подруге.  
– Некогда объяснять, – Селти торопливо тарабанила пальцами по сенсорному дисплею. – Где тот парень, которому ты отдал посылку?  
-Эээ… видимо, проходит регистрацию для посадки на самолет.  
– Скорее, не дайте ему пройти таможенный пост, – распорядилась Анри. – Заберите поклажу и если удастся, приведите его ко мне.   
Дети Сайки послушно кивнули и растворились в толпе.  
– Так кто-нибудь мне объяснит, что происходит? – раздраженно спросил Шизуо, запустив руки в карманы.  
– Кто сказал тебе отдать это тому парню? – спросила Селти.  
– Том, – ответил Шизуо, пожав плечами. – Сказал, что это Каске от поклонниц…  
– Вот, мама, – какая-то женщина протянула Анри ампулу с красно-бурой жидкостью. – Это то, что было у того мужчины.  
– А где он сам?  
– Он сумел сбежать.  
– Я за ним, – Селти тут же поспешила к байку и, рванувшись с места, исчезла за углом.   
– А что тут происходит? – ошалело спросил только-только подоспевший Том.  
– Сам толком ничего не понимаю ещё, – ответил Шизуо и закурил. – Но по всей видимости в той посылке, что ты мне отдал, была какая-то хрень безобразная. Ты сам-то ее открывал?  
– Не-а, зачем мне по чужим посылкам лазить? – меланхолично отозвался Том.  
– Да уж. Ну что за… – Шизуо осекся, заметив в толпе напротив знакомую гадко ухмыляющуюся физиономию. – И-и-и-и-за-а-а-я!!! – проорал он, явно испытывая на прочность голосовые связки, сорвался с места и помчался вслед за шустро удирающим информатором, попутно вскользь задев плечом одного из подчиненных Анри. Тот едва не упал на нее, но кое-как удержался. Девушка тихонько ойкнула и оперлась о стену, потирая отдавленную ногу.  
– Эм, помогите, пожалуйста, поймать того мужчину, – сказала она неуверенно, сообразив, что вокруг нее собираются оставшиеся без дела одержимые проклятым клинком.   
С этими словами Анри поклонилась Тому в знак прощания, пролепетала «прошу меня простить» и тоже скрылась за углом, оставив мужчину в полном недоумении и задумчивости.   
В свете проезжавшей мимо машины что-то заблестело на асфальте, привлекая его внимание. Том нагнулся и подобрал ампулу.  
– И правда какая-то хрень, – проговорил он, внимательно разглядывая жидкость. А затем спрятал ампулу в нагрудный карман и отправился домой.

29 ноября, 01:06

Шизуо лежал в кровати и кипел от злости. Весь этот ажиотаж вокруг подарка Каске не нравился ему категорически уже хотя бы потому, что гад Орихара, разумеется, в этом был замешан. Ещё и осмелился так открыто там показаться, ну просто немыслимо!  
Хейваджима скрипнул зубами. Ещё как назло Селти не отвечала на звонки, а получается, выяснить что происходит кроме нее толком не у кого. Том, видимо, и правда ничего не знает, но стоило все же спросить его утром…   
И наведаться к Изае в гости, разумеется. Это Шизуо решил сделать обязательно.

11:14  
Шинра ходил туда-сюда по комнате и взволнованно кусал губы.  
– Видимо, он хорошо спрятался, – заключила Селти. – Ни мне, ни Анри не удалось его отыскать. Но препарата у него быть не должно…  
– Ну не испарился же он, – Шинра досадливо поморщился. – Прости, что втянул тебя в это.  
– Не говори ерунды, – отмахнулась Селти. – Мы найдем его и все выясним.  
Шинра слабо улыбнулся.   
– Будем надеяться.

16:24  
Изая сидел в своем кабинете и наслаждался жизнью, вертясь в кресле. Несмотря на то, что день выдался таким же промозглым и серым, как и предыдущий, настроение информатора было прямо-таки замечательным.  
– Что-то ты подозрительно веселый, – сказала Намие, закончив шерстить какую-то папку.  
– Я люблю людей, что ещё для счастья надо? – информатор расплылся в ехидной ухмылке.  
– Мы это уже проходили, – бесцветным голосом проговорила женщина. – Люди тебя терпеть не могут, и, к слову сказать, вполне оправданно.  
– Ты сегодня так добра, что аж молоко киснет, – Изая хмыкнул. – Как дела у Сейджи?  
– Нормально. Пока все идет по плану, – Намие фыркнула. – И все равно. Использовать моего брата – плохая идея.  
– Не волнуйся. Он получит то, чего хотел, – Орихара подмигнул ей. – А сейчас возвращайся-ка в лабораторию.  
Намие поморщилась, но встала и направилась к двери.  
Когда за нею закрылась дверь, Изая откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил ноги на стол. Затем вынул из кармана мобильник и, набрав нудный номер, проговорил:  
– Это Орихара. Вы уже получили товар? Вот и славно. Нет, парня с девчонкой, как и договаривались, отправить заграницу, кто-нибудь мог видеть их. В остальном полагаюсь на вашу исполнительность. Якудза ведь держат свое слово? И вы можете быть уверены, та организация не получит товар. Доброго дня.  
Захлопнув крышку телефона, Изая хихикнул. В Икебукуро жизнь снова бьет ключом, что ни день – новые события и сюрпризы, и это не могло не радовать.  
Однако же стоило подумать и о путях отступления. Вчера Орихара не утерпел и отправился в аэропорт, чтобы самостоятельно проследить, что адресат получит ампулу с поддельным препаратом, которую заранее приготовила Намие Ягири. Все вышло даже лучше, чем он, Изая предполагал, но вот взять и так просто попасться на глаза Шизуо было довольно глупо. За что информатор и поплатился, два часа наматывая круги по Икебукуро и уворачиваясь от летящих вслед урн, дорожных знаков и кустарников.   
Орихара закрыл глаза. Стоило обдумать дальнейший план действий.

Через пару часов информатор выбрался из своего укрытия и направился в один из притонов, который находился неподалеку.   
– Вон он, пошли, – тихо сказал Том, когда Орихара показался на улице.  
Два мужских силуэта отделились от стены и не спеша пошли следом.   
– Не нравится мне все это. Надо было просто взять его за шкирку и выбить все, что он знает, – недовольно проворчал Шизуо.  
– Нам хотя бы с людной улицы уйти надо, – ответил Том и остановился. – Кажется, Орихара решил посетить далеко не самое легальное место в городе, – задумчиво сказал он, глядя на двух вышибал, которые толклись на входе в полузаброшенное здание. – Будем ждать.  
Шизуо только фыркнул и закурил.  
– С тобой все так долго, прямо диву даюсь, – сказал он со смешком. 

18: 55   
Внутри было душно и накурено. Ярко накрашенные официантки то и дело сновали туда-сюда между занятыми столиками. Почти никто не обратил внимания на появившегося в дверях Орихару.   
Он прошел к барной стойке и занял свободное место, кивнул бармену, когда тот подошел.  
– Могу я вам что-нибудь предложить? – вежливо поинтересовался он.  
– Можете. Стакан воды с лимоном и Тецуо Ямагучи, – ответил Изая.  
– Вода с лимоном будет сейчас, а Тецуо лишь через пару часов, – флегматично сказал бармен и удалился.  
Орихара задумался. Не хотелось бы провести здесь целых два часа, а то и больше, но выхода особо не было. Информатору нужно было обзавестись оружием, которое ни разу не попадало в поле зрения полиции, а Тецуо был одним из тех дилеров, кто мог такое устроить. 

Время текло медленно. И когда Ямагучи, наконец, появился, Изая домучивал шестой стакан воды с лимоном. При виде парня информатор оживился и тут же увлек его за один из отдаленных пустующих столиков.  
– Уверен, у тебя есть то, что мне нужно, – с ухмылкой сказал он.  
– Не думаю, что тебе нужен дробовик, – Тецуо коротко хохотнул и поднялся. – Идем, сам выберешь.  
Изая пошел следом за ним по тускло освещенному узкому коридору и оказался в довольно тесной каморке, в которой горела одна лишь лампочка. Тецуо тем временем щелкнул выключателем и Изая понял, что к электричеству он никакого отношения не имеет. Одна из стен медленно отъехала в сторону, являя информатору целый арсенал.   
Он медленно подошел ближе и взял один из пистолетов, показавшихся ему наиболее удобным для таскания с собой.  
– Незарегистрированное, я так понимаю?  
– Разумеется, – дилер широко улыбнулся.  
– Тогда по рукам. Мне бы ещё пару обойм.  
– Желание клиента – закон, – Тецуо отвесил шутовской поклон и вышел в соседнее помещение, а через пару секунд возвратился с двумя обоймами.  
– Всегда приятно иметь с тобой дело, – Изая хихикнул. – Расплачусь как обычно, позже.  
Оставшись один, дилер достал мобильник.  
– Я все сделал, как ты просила, мама, – сказал он в трубку. – Я не продал подозрительной личности настоящих патронов.

21:00  
– Что-то долго он там возится, – злобно прошипел Шизуо, практически уничтожив все сигареты в пачке.  
– Возможно, мы идиоты, и он вышел через черный ход, – меланхолично предположил Том, не отрывая глаз от входа в притон. – А нет, вот и наш друг.  
Шизуо высунулся из-за угла, чтобы удостовериться, что его босс не страдает галлюцинациями.  
Однако это и правда был Орихара Изая. Он воровато оглянулся по сторонам и нырнул в один из глухих переулков.  
– Какой умничка, – Шизуо осклабился и двинулся следом за ним.   
Дорога была сплошь усыпана щебнем и галькой, идти неслышно было решительно невозможно, и Шизуо с Томом пришлось немного отстать, чтобы Орихара не заметил их раньше времени.   
Тот, однако, шагал вперед, как ни в чем не бывало, и болтал по телефону.  
– Не думаю, что ему нужно сейчас об этом знать, – говорил он. – Пусть спит спокойно.  
Из трубки, видимо, слышалось что-то не очень лестное, потому как Изая то и дело отрывал ее от уха, а потом подносил снова.  
– И чем этот гад опять занимается? – возмутился Шизуо и ругнулся, поскользнувшись на гладких камнях.  
Изая обернулся и замер, удивленно глядя на двоих мужчин, следующих за ним. Затем он расплылся в усмешке, шепнул в трубку «Я тебе перезвоню» и нажал на отбой.  
– Какая встреча, – сказал он елейным тоном, обращаясь уже к Тому и Шизуо.  
– Роковая для тебя, – процедил Хейваджима.  
– Да ладно, Шизу-чан, к чему такое суровое лицо? – Изая хохотнул, достал свежеобретенный пистолет и передернул затвор.  
Том нахмурился.  
– Это ты так приветствуешь старых приятелей? – поинтересовался он.  
– Сдается мне, вы сюда тащились не для того, чтобы на чай меня пригласить, – ответил Изая, чуть склонив голову вбок.  
– Ответь на пару вопросов и можешь быть свободен, – сухо сказал Том.  
Изая вздернул бровь.  
– И что же за вопросы такие?  
– Что это была за штука, которую ты пытался втюхать Каске?  
– Следующий вопрос, – нахально заявил Изая.  
– С какой целью ты пытался это сделать?   
– Прости, но я не могу выдавать такие страшные тайны, мне, право слово, даже как-то… – договорить он не успел, потому как в два прыжка достигший его Шизуо пинком выбил оружие из рук и повалил на землю.  
– Шизуо, стой, он ещё ничего не сказал! – крикнул Том.  
– Да мне плевать, – зло прошипел тот, занося кулак.  
– Не ты один здесь замешан, – парировал Том.  
Хейваджима, казалось, секунду раздумывал, потом нехотя поднялся и, захватив с собой отобранный пистолет, отошел на пару шагов.  
Изая прислонился спиной к стене и принялся растирать вывихнутое запястье.  
– Так, может быть, все же побеседуешь со мной? – холодно спросил Том.  
– Беседовать идут с психоаналитиком, а я таковым не являюсь, так что увольте, – огрызнулся Орихара. Он был явно не в духе.  
– Кончай этот цирк, – зарычал Шизуо, направляя на него дуло пистолета.  
Изая поднял на него скептический взгляд.  
– Тебе интересно, почему Каска? Потому что с ним переправить товар было бы куда проще. Тем более, если бы все обнаружилось, именно он стал бы центральной фигурой в этой истории.  
– Ах ты сволочь, – Шизуо задрожал от ярости и уже хотел было нажать на курок, но ему помешал Том, попытавшийся отобрать оружие.  
– Прекрати, он только начал говорить, – вопил он.  
– Да мне плевать, я хочу пристрелить этого ублюдка! – заорал в ответ Хейваджима.  
Выстрел раздался неожиданно и громко. Том упал на спину, по груди его начало расползаться красное пятно.   
Шизуо стоял как громом пораженный, зато Изая резво вскочил на ноги и принялся лихорадочно ходить кругами.  
– Ты, конечно, меня извини, но ты придурок, – сказал он неподвижно стоящему Хэйвадзиме. – Хватай его и пошли, сейчас полиция приедет и нам всем будет весело.  
Шизуо резко развернулся, схватил его за грудки и припечатал к стене, намереваясь придушить, но, заслышав вой полицейских сирен, разжал кулак.  
– Ну слава яйцам, зачатки разума пробудились, – пробубнил Изая, поморщившись. – Бери его и пошли быстрее.  
– С какой стати я должен с тобой идти? – Шизуо подозрительно прищурился.  
– А с того, что мне как-то не хочется коротать с тобой в одной камере срок за непредумышленное убийство, – язвительно заметил Изая. – На тебя за решеткой я бы посмотрел с удовольствием, да вот незадача, мои отпечатки на нелегальном оружии тоже имеются. И иного варианта, кроме как утащить тебя с собой, я не вижу.

 

30 ноября.03: 25

Том приходил в себя медленно, но верно. Когда он, наконец, смог открыть глаза, то совершенно не понял, где находится из-за полной темноты. Все тело болело, особенно в области груди.   
Мужчина с трудом ощупал себя и обнаружил, что рубашка все ещё влажновата. Он вспомнил про ампулу, которую подобрал у аэропорта и так и забыл сказать об этом Шизуо. Должно быть, это она разбилась.   
Оставалось выяснить, почему он, Танака, все ещё жив и где находится.   
Ощупав то, на чем он лежит, Том сообразил, что это земляная яма, усыпанная какой-то гадостью. Придя к выводу, что его, толком не разобравшись, похоронили, он выматерился и ощупал верхнюю часть своей могилы. Судя по всему, его не очень-то тщательно закопали, и это обнадеживало.   
Том с трудом стянул с тела рубашку и обвязал ее вокруг головы, а затем что было сил пнул коленкой деревянный настил, который рухнул после первого же удара и засыпал импровизированную могилу сырой рыхлой землей. Изо всех сил работая руками, Том сгреб какую-то часть земли к ногам и сел, продолжая выбираться наружу.  
Спустя какое-то время он, наконец, смог высунуть наружу руку и понял: спасся.  
Выбравшись целиком, упал на мокрую листву, содрал с головы рубашку и несколько раз вдохнул свежий воздух ртом.

08:00  
Шизуо брел на работу в ужасном настроении. После того, что случилось, он никак не мог заставить себя уснуть, и только ворочался с боку на бок.   
Изая же сохранял относительную невозмутимость, и это бесило ещё больше.  
Также угнетал тот факт, что после того, как Тому не смогут дозвониться (Орихара предусмотрительно выбросил его мобильник в водосток), его начнут искать. А виноват в его исчезновении никто иной, как сам Хейваджима Шизуо.  
Полный мрачных мыслей, телохранитель шагнул в кабинет, где обычно протирал штаны, ожидая, когда Танаке понадобится его помощь, и замер как истукан.  
Бледный и немного потрепанный Том сидел на своем обычном месте и внимательно смотрел на Шизуо.  
– Ты… ты-ы…  
– Нет, я не зомби, – ехидно прервал его потуги босс. – И мне интересно, куда вы дели мой мобильник. Хотя, можешь не отвечать. Вряд ли это ты был организатором такого веселого времяпрепровождения для меня.  
– Так значит, ты остался жив, – совладав с собой, сказал Шизуо. – Но я же сам… я видел кровь…  
– Пульс надо было почаще проверять. Видимо, пули были холостыми. Уж не знаю, от кого Орихара получил это оружие, но тот, кто ему его дал, явно не был его добрым приятелем.   
Шизуо молча кивнул и даже позлорадствовал. Он, конечно, был приятно удивлен, что его шеф остался жив и даже не очень-то сердится, но сейчас ему больше всего хотелось увидеть лицо Изаи, если бы он встретился с живым Танакой.   
– Видимо, из-за выстрела разорвало ту странную ампулу, которую обронила девчонка в аэропорту вчера. Я ее подобрал, но так и не удосужился узнать, что это была за хрень.  
Шизуо глубоко задумался. Нужно было в срочном порядке выяснить все и расставить все точки над «i».  
– Мне нужен выходной, – быстро сказал он и выскочил за дверь, не дожидаясь ответа. 

Селти и Шинра оказались дома и оба выглядели подавленными.   
Завидев в дверях Шизуо, Селти даже не удивилась, а Шинра приуныл ещё больше.  
– Думаю, мне можно не говорить, зачем я здесь, – сказал Хейваджима, опускаясь в кресло.  
– Думаю, тебе нужна история из первых уст, – Кишитани устало улыбнулся, вздохнул и принялся рассказывать все по порядку и без утайки.

– Так значит, эта штука прошла через столько рук и ни один не догадался посмотреть, что там? – хмуро подытожил Шизуо.  
– Выходит, что так, – вымученно согласился Шинра.  
– Похоже, нам следует поговорить с этой Ягири, – Хейваджима поднялся из кресла и направился к выходу. – Где она сейчас?  
– Наверное, в лаборатории, – нелегальный доктор неуверенно подал плечами. 

 

14:01  
Намие весь день не могла сосредоточиться. Все валилось из рук, ничего не получалось. Плохое предчувствие грызло ее с самого утра и, когда в дверях лаборатории появился Шинра в сопровождении Шизуо и Безголовой Всадницы, она даже не сильно-то удивилась.   
– Самое время поделиться с нами вашей частью истории, – сообщила Селти.  
Женщина вздохнула.  
– Похоже, выхода у меня особо нет, – сказала она. – Ну что же… моя задача заключалась в том, чтобы собрать команду, способную создать подобный препарат. Остальное брал на себя Орихара. Он вроде бы заключил сделку с кем-то из якудза, я точно не знаю. После того, как моя компания разорилась, я работаю у него, вы, думаю, знаете.  
– Ты же вроде ушла от него при первой же возможности, – удивился Шинра.  
– Это было частью плана, – Намие одарила его скептическим взглядом и продолжила: – Изначально заказчиком была как раз та организация, которой мы и планировали отослать поддельный экземпляр…  
– ЧТО?! – вскрикнул Шинра. – Какой ещё поддельный?!  
– Оригинал, над которым мы работали, на данный момент уже давно в тех руках, для которых предназначался, – терпеливо пояснила Ягири. – А подделку вы передавали из рук в руки, и в итоге она была утеряна из поля зрения.   
Шизуо вспомнил, что Том упоминал про ампулу и хмыкнул.  
– Короче понятно, – сказал он и вознамерился уйти. – Я пошел убивать Изаю.  
– Удачи, – сухо сказала Намие.  
– Я наверное тоже пойду, – торопливо сообщила Селти и поспешила за Хэйвадзимой, оставив Шинру с Намие.

Изая сладко потянулся и глянул в окно. Заметив две до боли знакомые фигуры возле собственного дома, он лишь ухмыльнулся и отхлебнул зеленого чая.  
Дело было сделано, сделка прошла удачно. А тот факт, что Шизу-чан теперь будет ненавидеть его, Изаю, ещё больше, только подогревал интерес информатора.   
Сейчас Хейваджима и Безголовая Всадница обнаружат, что Орихары Изаи нигде нет. Выбегут наружу и станут искать. Или устроят засаду. И никто даже не догадается побывать в уютном маленьком кафе напротив.  
Орихара ухмыльнулся.  
Он ещё не знал, что в скором времени ему предстоит сильно удивиться…


End file.
